Our long-term objective is to elucidate the mechanisms of the splenic toxicity of aromatic amines, and to develop preventive and therapeutic strategies. Using aniline as a prototypic compound, studies in our previous funding period demonstrated that aniline exposure in rats leads to oxidative stress in the spleen, evident from increases in reactive iron, lipid peroxidation, protein oxidation, DMA oxidation, lipid-derived aldehyde-protein adducts and nitrotyrosine. These changes are accompanied by activation of the transcription factors NF-kappaB and AP-1, and up-regulation of fibrogenic and inflammatory cytokines. Morphologically, spleen showed vascular congestion, increased red pulp cellularity due to increased sinusoidal cells and fibroblasts, capsular thickening and fibrosis. Having established the important role of oxidative stress in the splenic toxicity of aniline, we will now direct our studies toward the aniline-induced oxidative stress pathways that lead to splenic fibrosis and tumorigenesis. We hypothesize that aniline-induced oxidative stress due to over-production of oxidants (ROS and RNS) activates redox-sensitive transcription factors (NF-kappaB and AP-1) leading to transcription of genes involved in fibrosis and cell growth regulatory pathways in the spleen. Furthermore, oxidative damage to DNA leads to gene mutations. These events, individually or in concert, lead to fibrosis and/or tumorigenesis in the spleen. This hypothesis will be tested by pursuing three specific aims: Aim 1 will elucidate the regulation of transcription factors NF-kappaB and AP-1, signaling mechanisms and related gene expression in the splenic toxicity of aniline. Aim 2 will examine the role of oxidative DNA damage and repair, malondialdehyde-DNA adducts, DNA methylation, and mutations in the tumor suppressor gene p53 in aniline-induced splenic toxicity. Aim 3 will investigate the contribution of reactive nitrogen species to splenic damage by characterizing iNOS regulation and the formation of nitrated proteins, and by examining the role of NO/ONOO in the regulation of NF-kappaB activation, cytokine expression and DNA damage. These studies will elucidate the mechanisms of aniline-induced splenic toxicity, and will be important in devising strategies to prevent toxicity, and in risk assessment of aniline and other structurally-related aromatic amines.